(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display using biaxial liquid crystals.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) which are one of flat displays that are widely used include a pair of panels including field generating electrodes such as a plurality of pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer having dielectric anisotropy is interposed between the panels. The LCDs generate an electric field in the LC layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes, and obtain desired images by controlling the strength of the electric field to vary the transmittance of light incident on the LC layer.
In general, the LCD is manufactured using uniaxial liquid crystal. The uniaxial liquid crystal has a characteristic that refractive index values with respect to two of three axis direction are the same.
Due to a reflective index difference between the two axis directions and the remaining axis direction, light passing through the uniaxial liquid crystal has a different retardation for every axis direction, and thereby a polarization component of the light is changed. Since the alignment of the uniaxial liquid crystal is changed based on the electric field, the polarization component of the light is varied by adjusting the electric field.
Since values of the refractive index considered in manufacturing the LCD using the uniaxial liquid crystal are two, it is easy to adjust the polarization component of the light using the electric field.
However, when an LCD uses the uniaxial liquid crystal, the liquid crystal material is limited, and it is also difficult to manufacture various types of LCDs.